One moment
by Lee Lamprush
Summary: hi this is to be my first iCarly fiction so please bear with me on this it is rated for future content as for this chapter it is a note to the readers to see if i should go with this idea that will take a lot of time to write and keep going
1. Chapter 1

Hello iCarly fanfiction readers, I wanted to do a Sam and Carly fiction about how with just one thing one moment can change everything. I am going to write both sides of it what happens if this changing event takes place and what happens if it does not. On one side there is pain and problems to the point you will want to cry and on the other there is fluffy will they won't they and what happens when they do. But it will make you ask the question. Would you give up the one thing that makes your life worth living to have an easy way to your true love? Or would you take it to keep what keeps you going and hope the love you were meant to have finds you once more?

So the questions I ask you readers is this would you like to read a story like this? How do you feel about Carly going to law school and Sam owning a pawn shop? And last but least who do you want to see go through hardest points because I have ideas for both but if I do that it will take to much happy from the story. So please you wonderful readers get back to me on this and I will do my best to write something to please you.

P.S. readers this might turn into a very long story.


	2. the sam and carson show

Disclaimer: I own nothing really if I did Sam and Carly would have been kissing right after the first season. Natsuki and Shizuru would have had no big issues and the show would have showed them as a very happy couple after carnival. Michiru and Haruka would have never been called cousins in the US. Well that list goes on and on. All I do own is my Frank yes I named my computer, some menthol smokes one pack at a time and one two litter of mountain dew at a time.

Hello you wonderful people. Thank you for the input I have an idea of how to go with this now I hope you like where I take this. So without anymore stalling here you go one moment.

We start with setting the seen a room that is nothing but black. Then quite suddenly two spotlights come up and in the background you see the iCarly set in the dim after glow of the spotlights. You hear the ding of the elevator and as the doors open you see two good-looking boys around the age of sixteen. They step out and make there way to the bright lights.

"Hi I am Sam Carlisle Shay."

"And I am Carson Benson Shay and guess what."

"What Carson?" Sam asked in an excited tone.

"We are not born yet."

"What do you mean we're not born yet we are here entertaining all these people right."

"You're not wrong but we are only what might be."

"Might be! Might be! The hell with that who do I have to kill to be born."

"Well for that we are in luck for us to be born all it will take is one little thing and no I don't mean a butterfly or some janked up thing like that."

"Then what the hell Carson!"

"All that needs to be done is for Sam Pucket to…"

"RANDOM! DANCING!"

Sam palms his face and starts moshing to the random tecno music while Carson was dancing badly pumping his fist in the air and jumping around. Once the music stopped Carson looked up and smiled.

"Well that's all the time we have for this section of Sam and Carson so I will just leave you on the clip of Sam Pucket's life that makes us possible.

Screen fades out.

I know I know short chapter but this one was just to cut my teeth on this story and to give you some laughs before I make any of you cry and curse my name. From here on in the chapters will be 5,000 words if not more that I can promise so please tell me what you think and if you got a laugh let me know. I want to know if I am any good.

From the dictionary of one Lee Lamprush,

Laugh: when a smile organisms


	3. the one thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I hope that is enough to keep me from getting smacked with a lawsuit. I am not feeling all that good with red tape today.

Note: Hey out there I hope you really like this story and I was thinking about doing a Sam and Carson show at the end of my chapters. To kind of help balance (I shudder to think it up) how bad things will get for our girls Sam and Carly. So please tell me what you think of the Sam and Carson show, and how you like the story.

Warning! This story is rated M for a reason bad language, girl on girl wet dreams, and random violence. Read with care and don't read if you don't like the mentioned subjects.

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of her mom yelling at the cat again. It was the same rant as always, 'why can't you get a job and how the hell did you get knocked up again when I never let you leave the house.' She was yelling loud enough to wake the dead, she did wake Sam after all.

'It looks like school is going to be hell tomorrow, but I got to go I promised Carly I would skip anymore.' Sam thought to herself as she rolled over and looked at her bedside clock, two thirteen am glowed blue back at her. She rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep. To no surprise that didn't work out well because no sooner she managed to close her eyes there was a knock on the door.

Thanks to her mom being to busy still yelling at the cat to answer the beating on the door, Sam got up picking the cat up on the way to the door and answered it to find the nosy old bat who lived next door.

"Yes?" Sam asked waiting for her reason for standing at the door.

"Can you keep it down over here people are trying to sleep?"

"I can try to talk her down but it's never a good idea to talk her out of a rant."

"I don't know why I ever brought you home, you have been nothing but an eating, crapping, baby making machine and if you keep this up I will throw your thankless ass out so you can get aides or some other disease happily. You better be looking for a job in the morning." Her mom screamed while looking at the cat that was purring happily in Sam's arms.

After she heard that she turned away in disgust leaving Sam with her three legged cat and her ranting mother. Sam shrugged closing the door then putting down the cat. She then went to her room and tried to sleep through her mothers ranting. At four in the morning it finely stopped but not because her mom was done with the cat, no far from it. She just had to start getting ready or she would be late for work. As her mom's bedroom door slammed Sam drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the iCarly episode they had planed that night.

* * *

Carly woke to a tap on her window. She got up and thought it was odd that it felt like she hadn't been sleeping at all. She walked over to the window to find Sam crawling through it.

"What are you doing here," Carly asked her voice going up a pitch.

"You know what I am doing here," Sam said pulling Carly to her and kissing her soundly.

Carly lifted her arms to push her away but ended up wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, and started kissing her back just as passionately. Sam backed them up to the bed and they toppled onto it, Sam's lips were still on hers but her hands were pushing up the hem of her nightshirt. Carly lifted her arms to let her pull the now stuffy nightshirt off. Sam removed her nightshirt and the latched her mouth on to one of the uncovered breast causing a moan to escape Carly's mouth.

"Shhhh, we don't want to wake Spencer up," Sam said taking her mouth away from Carly's breast making her whimper.

Sam leaned back down but took her lips instead of her nipple, kissing her roughly plunging her tongue past her lips and dominating her tongue. Carly moaned her eyes rolling shut at the invasion. Sam bucked her jean clad hips into Carly's at the sound, causing her to wrap her legs around Sam's hips and grind her hips back into Sam's. Carly tired of being the more naked of the pulled off Sam's shirt and unclasped her bra, quickly tossing them aside. She admired Sam's breast until her focus was claimed by Sam's lips back on hers like she was her only source of life. Carly's hands found the button on Sam's pants about the same time Sam's thumbs hooked into the waist band of Carly's panties and began to pull them down.

Carly woke up with her hand in her panties and breathing heavy. She sat up quickly feeling the slick wetness on her fingers and between her legs.

'I just had a wet dream about Sam who is not only my best friend but also a girl,' she thought beginning to panic. She turned and looked at her clock, it was two thirty in the morning. She lay back down and tried to get back to sleep, only to spend the rest of the night tossing and turning.

When her alarm went off that morning at six thirty that morning she was already up and lamenting the day, and the fact she would have to face the star of her restless night. Not that she didn't want to see Sam only that it would be awkward. She got up showered, brushed her teeth, and made for her and Spencer. Once they were done eating he took her to school; she went in and waited for Sam who never showed up.

'Maybe she's just late,' she told herself as she walked to class feeling that her morning was missing something.

By time she got to the third class of the day and still no Sam she started to feel hurt and betrayed.

* * *

Sam woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face, which was odd for Seattle. She rolled over and looked at her clock that read five till noon.

"Damn Carly is going to be so pissed with me," she said out loud getting dressed quickly. By noon she grabbed her backpack and was out the door. 'Why am I going to school when it is already half over,' she asked herself.

She went any way hoping things wouldn't be so bad once she explained herself.

By time she got to school lunch had just started and man was she was hungry, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. She went to her locker and pulled out the books she would need for the last classes of the day and waited for Carly to show up at her locker to do the same. When she didn't show after waiting five minuets she went to lunch, with her stomach doing it's own impersonation of a wookiee.

'I must have just missed her,' Sam thought to herself as she was passing tables while cutting in line.

It was then she over heard one Jake Crandal talking to his buddy Mark.

"Why did you break up with her this time Jake. Hell man you can't get much better than Stephanie."

"Well to be honest she can't satisfy me. I tried man she is just a cold fish in bed and there is nothing I can do to fix that. Besides she doesn't even want to do it anymore. I think I need to dust off my old stand by.

"Yea and who would that be rosy palm and her five friends?"

"Think again man, I know for a fact that Carly Shay has had a crush on me since middle school and she isn't seeing anyone."

"Really hum now that is a hot piece of trim. But I don't think you will be getting any for a long time if you know what I mean."

"I bet you I can be in her panties by this time next week."

"That's a bet man because I don't think your that smooth and I know Carly and she is one of those squeaky clean teens."

"Fine if I win I get dibs for you playing time on the field."

"And if I win?"

"Hell I will let you have sloppy seconds," Jake said laughing.

After that Sam had heard enough and charged right at Jake, with her fist clenched and eyes flashing his untimely lesson in humiliation by getting the shit kicked out of him by a girl. Her fist was buried in his face before he had the chance to get up or even panic. Feeling his blood gush across her hand just got her more pissed than she was before, not only did he just talk about her best friend like she was a common slut he had the balls to get blood on her. She began to really work him over changing from punching his face to pounding on his ribs. That was until two people in suits pulled her off of him. They were the kind you see child service employees wear. She would have started panicking if it wasn't for Carly giving a slap to her face. Sam was to shocked to put any of what was going through her mind in order.

"Why would you do something like that Sam, were you trying to kill him?"

"But Carly he was…"

"There is never a reason for hurting someone like that Sam. As long as I have known you, yes you would pull pranks and bully a bit, but I have never seen you do something like this. You need help Sam."

Sam was crushed and showed it the only way she knew how.

"I need help fine but I won't be there for you when he fucks you over and makes you cry. I mean I give we both know you would be so much better off with me in you life messing things up, I know Freddie would be happy with out me around making life interesting."

This was the first time Sam had ever went off on her like that even her voice was different, it was like something just broke inside her. Carly shuddered knowing this time she had meant everything she had just said and there wasn't going to be a way to fix this. All she could do is stop this before it got worse.

"Whatever Sam we will talk about this later."

When Sam looked at her, it was different her eyes didn't have the same shine they looked dead as they dragged her to the principal's office. It was this that made Carly feel cold inside. She looked over to see Mike helping Jake up she ran over to help him carry him to the nurse's office.

Once they got Sam to the office they pushed her into a chair. Principal Franklin looked at her with a sad and very tired expression.

"You're not the normal goons who bring me to Ted so who the hell are you and what's the deal."

"These people are from child services. How are things at home Sam."

"Great never better, all is well and right in the land of Sam." Sam said getting nervous at where this may be going, and she really didn't like the feeling.

"To be honest Samantha all we have been seeing has been none to good, you show all the classic signs of physical and mental abuse." Said the suit that looked like a tweed wrapped linebacker.

"So just skip it and tell me what you guys are doing here today."

"We got a tip that you may be in trouble so we are checking up on you and your environment if your home and mother fail to pass inspection then we will place you in an environment that will be better for you to grow up in."

"You want to put me in a home," Sam said in with an oddly calm voice.

It's not like this has never happened before and her mom always seemed to know about it before hand and fixed everything up before they got there. She was at work and would be there until tonight. She was so boned. But she was not just going to lay down and let them put her where they wanted. If they thought her mother couldn't raise her fine she would raise herself. That was better than being at a home for a year where she would likely get raped or smacked around, if not both.

"Fine but can I finish out the day you know talk to my friends and stuff."

The tweed wrapped child service agent looked at Ted who looked at Sam who looked like she would cry if he said no. That was something Ted couldn't handle seeing.

"If you can keep yourself from hurting anyone else or damaging school property."

"That's doable Ted, and thanks."

Ted almost did a double take Sam never thanked anyone unless it was laced with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"That will be fine," said the one who up until that point had been silent it was a short hammer faced woman who was in a powder blue polyester business suit. She smiled at Sam "just report here after school and we will take you home so we can do the inspection. At worst you will have to pack at best we leave your mom to look in on your school activities and make note of a false alarm."

"Whatever lady can I go now I need to pee and I am already late for class."

"Sure Sam go, Ted said handing her a hall pass.

Sam got up grabbed her backpack and the pass and all but bolted before they could change their minds. When she got to the restroom she locked herself into a stall and sat on the toilet she then pulled out a notebook and pin from her backpack and began to compose a letter to Carly.

Dear Carls,

I am writing this because I have to leave. I know your mad at me now and knowing you, you're already trying to forgive me, don't. I am not sorry for beating up Jake. Please be careful around him he is not a good guy. Yes I know people say the same about me and I hear it so often that your life would be better without me in it so I am getting out. I just wanted you to know even though I was bad for your life; you were the best thing that ever happened to mine. Well there is not much time left so don't worry I know how to take care of myself. Well I guess we won't be talking about today later, I need help so I am going to find it.

PS you will always be my best friend

Your B.F.F.

Sam

Sam got up and ripped the page out of the notebook and folded it to slip into Carly's locker. She then got up and walked out of the school slipping the note in Carly's locker as she went. Once she got a bit away from the school she sprinted home and started packing clothes mostly but only enough to change for a week. She then grabbed the bat and box of baseball cards her father left for her and put them in the bag. She started to curse when she realized that she couldn't find her journal.

'Forget it,' she said to her self as she grabbed her coffee can bank that was filled with all the proceeds of her bullying lunch, and protection money from at least ten students from the beginning of this year to now. She looked inside it and smiled, there had to be close to six hundred dollars in it. She pulled the money out and stashed it in her pocket. She picked up the duffel bag and headed out the door.

'Now what,' she thought. 'I can't just go to the train or bus stations that would be the first place they would look for me and even if I was able to catch something before I was missed they could track me because I need my I.D. to get a ticket any where. Shit what now.'

* * *

Carly went to her locker after school and found the letter, as she was about to get her backpack. She debated for half a second if she should read it right there or not. Deciding not to wait she unfolded the paper to see Sam's quick messy writing and after reading the first line she feels her chest clench where her heart had just seemed to stop beating. Before she could even get half way through the note it started to get blurry, she rubbed her eyes hopping to clear her vision only to find she was crying. By time she reached the end of the note she had fallen to her knees sobbing brokenly. The feeling she had while it was happening was right this was something she couldn't fix.

Spencer waited in on his bike for an hour before he started to get worried. He walked into the school and went to the office it wouldn't be the first time she was late out because Sam had got into some trouble. When he got to the office he was surprised by how active it was, it hasn't been this bad since Sam put up fliers for free ice cream in the office all around school. He walked up to the front desk.

"I am here to pick up Carly Shay, is she here?"

"She's in the nurse's office," the secretary said pointing the way.

Spencer walked into the nurse's office to find Carly huddled on the cot crying like someone had just died. Spencer rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Sam's gone she left," Carly said between sobs.

"Why did she leave?"

"We got into a fight after she beat Jake up."

"I don't think that's it I mean you two are to close for her to leave over a fight."

"But…" she was cut off before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Can we talk to the both of you?" said the one of the child service agents in the doorway.

"What is this about?" Spencer asked looking at the agent.

"We would like to ask you some thing about Samantha Pucket."

"Who are you people can't this wait can't you see my sister is upset?"

"We are with child services we have cause to believe that Samantha has been living in a bad environment."

"We would like to help you out anyway we can but can it wait for later?"

"She is missing and we need to know if you would know where we might find her we had already sent someone by her house and had the school checked."

"She left me a note so saying she was leaving and wouldn't be seeing me so I have no idea where she might be." Carly said her voice horse from crying.

"Do you still have the note?"

"Yes."

"We are going to need it."

"Will I get it back?" she asked handing the note over.

"I don't know."

Carly began to cry again. All Spencer could do was hold her and tell her it would all be ok.

"We need to get you home. Should I call Mrs. Benson or can you ride?"

"I can ride," she said with a teary hiccup.

* * *

Sam made it to a travelers dinner on the outskirts of the city feeling tired, sore from the walking and running and man was she hungry she skipped breakfast and lunch was rudely interrupted by a justified ass kicking. She walked in and sat in the first empty booth and waited for the waitress. She looked around. It was just as she expected it was mostly empty there were a few old truckers playing cards and drinking coffee in one of the back booths, while a the only waitress refilled their cup. The only thing that seemed a little off was the very clean cut guy who was around the age of twenty at the bar with a guitar case filling out an application. The cook took the application looked at it and then at the guy.

"Let me get this strait you only want to work a few days?"

"Well I am trying to get to LA and I lost I ran out of gas money to get there so I just need enough work to get up the funds to get there."

"I'm sorry," he looked at the application again, "Troy but we don't have that kind of work here."

"I'll give you five bucks to clean my truck out kid," one of the truckers piped in while folding his cards and tossing them on the table.

Sam seeing that her luck had just picked up jumped on it.

"How much do you need to get you there?"

"Three hundred bucks will get me there with no worries."

"I will pay for gas and eats if you will take me to San Francisco."

"Done!" he said walking over to Sam and shaking her hand. "Hi I am Troy Jones it's nice to meet you…"

"Sam Pucket."

"Well I am glad to meet you Sam Pucket, and thank you."

Sam's stomach started sounding like a jackhammer.

"How about we get our first meal then get on the road?"

"Sounds great Sam."

They flagged down the waitress and ordered some food, and as they talked Sam realized this guy was both nice and cute. He had big brown eyes; dark brown hair and a fair complexion and he couldn't lie to save his life. By time the food was gone and they were getting into the car she was already crushing on him.

* * *

"Hey and welcome to the Sam and Carson show I am Carson."

"And I am Sam."

"So what did you think of the clip Sam."

"That was janked up Carson I was expecting something happier you know love the boy meets girl thing."

"You do realize you just sounded like a girl right?"

"Whatever man I still don't see how this is the start of us coming to be."

"You two need to stop before you start beating on each other again."

"Ah you know we were just goofing for the viewers Erica," Sam said looking directly into the camera.

"Don't come on Erica me both of you suck you didn't even bother introducing me last time."

"That's not fair you can't expect us to remember everything. I have a hard enough time making sure Sam stays house trained."

"Hey man that was just wrong."

"What are brothers for?"

The camera turns to the person holding it and there you see a girl around the same age as Sam and Carson.

"Seeing as those two are suffering from an over abundance of stupid I will just introduce myself. Hi I am Erica Caroline Benson Tec. Producer."

She looks back over at Sam and Carson who were beginning to slap at each other.

"While you wait for me to separate these two, here is a clip of what happens if that one thing never happens."

Screen fades out.

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of her mom yelling at the cat again. It was the same rant as always, 'why can't you get a job and how the hell did you get knocked up again when I never let you leave the house.' She was yelling loud enough to wake the dead, she did wake Sam after all.

'It looks like school is going to be hell tomorrow, but I got to go I promised Carly I would skip anymore.' Sam thought to herself as she rolled over and looked at her bedside clock, two thirteen am glowed blue back at her. She rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep. To no surprise that didn't work out well because no sooner she managed to close her eyes there was a knock on the door.

Thanks to her mom being to busy still yelling at the cat to answer the beating on the door, Sam got up picking the cat up on the way to the door and answered it to find the nosy old bat that lived next door.

"Yes?" Sam asked waiting for her reason for standing at the door.

"Can you keep it down over here people are trying to sleep?"

"I can try to talk her down but it's never a good idea to talk her out of a rant."

"I don't know why I ever brought you home, you have been nothing but an eating, crapping, baby making machine and if you keep this up I will throw your thankless ass out so you can get aides or some other disease happily. You better be looking for a job in the morning." Her mom screamed while looking at the cat that was purring happily in Sam's arms.

After she heard that she turned away in disgust leaving Sam with her three legged cat and her ranting mother. Sam put the cat out and shut the door with a shrug. She went to bed; her mothers bedroom door slamming was the last thing she heard before she drifted back off.

* * *

Carly woke to a tap on her window. She got up and thought it was odd that it felt like she hadn't been sleeping at all. She walked over to the window to find Sam crawling through it.

"What are you doing here," Carly asked her voice going up a pitch.

"You know what I am doing here," Sam said pulling Carly to her and kissing her soundly.

Carly lifted her arms to push her away but ended up wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, and started kissing her back just as passionately. Sam backed them up to the bed and they toppled onto it, Sam's lips were still on hers but her hands were pushing up the hem of her nightshirt. Carly lifted her arms to let her pull the now stuffy nightshirt off. Sam removed her nightshirt and the latched her mouth on to one of the uncovered breast causing a moan to escape Carly's mouth.

"Shhhh, we don't want to wake Spencer up," Sam said taking her mouth away from Carly's breast making her whimper.

Sam leaned back down but took her lips instead of her nipple, kissing her roughly plunging her tongue past her lips and dominating her tongue. Carly moaned her eyes rolling shut at the invasion. Sam bucked her jeans clad hips into Carly's at the sound, causing her to wrap her legs around Sam's hips and grind her hips back into Sam's. Carly tired of being the more naked of the pulled off Sam's shirt and unclasped her bra, quickly tossing them aside. She admired Sam's breast until her focus was claimed by Sam's lips back on hers like she was her only source of life. Carly's hands found the button on Sam's pants about the same time Sam's thumbs hooked into the waist band of Carly's panties and began to pull them down.

Carly woke up with her hand in her panties and breathing heavy. She sat up quickly feeling the slick wetness on her fingers and between her legs.

'I just had a wet dream about Sam who is not only my best friend but also a girl,' she thought beginning to panic. She turned and looked at her clock, it was two thirty in the morning. She lay back down and tried to get back to sleep, only to spend the rest of the night tossing and turning.

* * *

Sam woke up to her mouth watering at the smell of bacon that shouldn't have been there. She got up and grabbed the baseball bat by her bed and walked slowly to the kitchen only to find her mom at the stove putting the bacon on a plate.

"I thought you had to work today."

"Well I did but I didn't wake up when my alarm went off so I got fired. I just thought I would take the day off to day get the house in order get a paper and look at some prospects tomorrow."

"That sound cool mom."

Sam finished her breakfast grabbed her backpack and headed to school. When she got there she went to her locker and seen Carly slamming hers.

"What's up cupcake?"

"It's nothing," Carly said distractedly not looking at Sam.

"You just can't lie at all Carls. What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well that's all."

"Why not?"

"Well I had a weird dream, and couldn't get back to sleep that's all," she said blushing and still not looking at Sam.

"Well when I talked to Spencer about my dream about the monster eating my soup it helped. So do you want to talk about it, I am not Spencer but it might help."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, I kind of want to figure this out myself."

"Whatever," Sam said with a shrug.

"It's pizza and tots today."

"Yea I know stuffed crust hum," Sam said her gaze going out of focus as she thought of the yummy goodness.

"We can only get the stuffed crust if we get there early."

"Yea I know but I think I am going nuts Carls, I haven't skipped class or done anything really destructive for a month now. I have even been doing my homework."

"I know and I am so proud of you."

"Come on Carls let me off the hook momma needs some destruction all I have now is Fred-dork Gibby and Jermy to torment."

"I was wanting to talk to you about that, can you ease up on them a bit you know before Gibby needs more therapy?"

"Gibby fine he's not so bad a little different yea but he's ok. But Fredward never, and Jermy come on cupcake I can't just stop cold turkey." 'Hey cold turkey sounds good right now,' Sam thought as she looked at Carly who was pouting slightly.

"It won't be that hard look how good you are doing," Carly said as they walked to class.

"I know and it's not only killing me, it's throwing off the natural order of things or haven't you seen it yet?" Sam asked with a serous expression.

"Seen what?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, have you seen anything off?" Sam said laughing as they entered the classroom.

"Sam!"

Sam laughed again as she sat down the bell rang and class was in session. They were in their first hour math class with Mr. Tucker who was a bald ex-marine who called everyone by their last names.

"Pucket you are wanted in Principal Franklin's office."

"I didn't do it," was Sam's automatic response.

"No one said you did now go!" he retorted in his drill Sargent boom voice.

Sam looked at Carly who looked back at her with a worried expression.

"If I am not back by lunch time get me a slice of the stuffed crust," Sam said pulling out her finished math homework and giving it to Mr. Tucker on her way out.

She walked to Ted's office looking for an escape route the whole way and had plenty of opportunities, but took none of them.

'I really didn't do it this time so why am I trying to run,' she thought fighting years of self-preservation instinct.

She walked into the office walking past the secretary, who didn't bat a lash this was normal. Sam walked into Ted's office and found he wasn't alone, with him were two other people. A man in a dorky brown tweed suit and a woman in a powder blue polyester business suit that's skirt was too long to be fashionable.

"Whatever it is this time I really didn't do it Ted I have been on good behavior for a month, four hours, twenty two minuets and…" she looked at her watch, "thirty nine seconds."

"I know and I have been really impressed by that Sam, but I didn't call you in here to punish you."

"There is a first time for everything," Sam said sarcastically.

"These people are from child services and they want to ask you some things," Ted Franklin said ignoring her out burst.

"Great," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Miss. Pucket or may I call you Samantha?" the man in tweed asked.

Call me Miss. Pucket or Samantha again and I will kick you," Sam said seeing the man's eyes widen with shock. She sighed, "just call me Sam."

"Okay then Sam would you like to talk in here or would you rather talk some where more privet."

"Look I am just going to save you some time. No one talks mean to me, no one beats me, no one touches me in wrong places, I eat well and all the time," she said pulling a piece of beef jerky from her pocket and taking a big bite from it. "My mom works a lot and is busy and a little strange but she is there when I need her and always checks on me to make sure I am ok. Is that what you wanted to know?" she asked looking at their shocked expressions.

"Well that almost has it covered but we still have to do a home inspection, an enter view with your mother and one or two more questions for you." Said the woman looking at Sam with a smile on her face.

"Ok shoot I don't mind answering questions in front of Ted here we're like old friends now right Ted," Sam said half sarcastic half seriously.

Principal Franklin palmed his face in response to this but felt touched by her words.

"As long as you are sure these next two questions are more than a little personal," the lady said looking at the two men in the room.

"I said it's not a big deal now fire the questions so I can get back to class I have enough to catch up on without you taking up my time."

"Are you sexually active?" she asked giving in to Sam's frustration.

"I haven't had sex yet, but I am seventeen and will likely be as you put it active soon if I find the right person," Sam said her face a little pink. "And just for the record I will be eighteen in about six months and will be out of your hair so if I had sex or not is really none of your damned business neither is anything else."

"For the next six months or so you are still a minor so we have to take all the necessary steps and ask all the questions when we are given a tip on a minor who may or may not be in a bad living situation." The man said standing up for his job.

"Well if I was in a bad living situation as you put it you would be a little late to get me out of it and I would have already moved out. So why don't you just ask your second question and go help someone who really needs it."

"Is their any chance of you being pregnant," the lady asked still smiling liking Sam's spunk.

Sam started laughing and laughing hard. "Well I told you I that I am a virgin but as far as I know god doesn't like me that much and the devil isn't my type so not a shot in hell am I knocked up." Sam looked over at Ted, "can I go back to class now or do I just have to leave to keep these nubs from bothering me."

"Do you have what you need to know," Ted asked looking at the two child service agents.

"We all we can get from her," the man said looking at Sam like she was lying to them.

"Go on back to class Sam," Ted said giving her a small smile.

Sam got out of the office right after the bell for lunch rang. She went to her locker and got the books for her after lunch classes and her lit homework to drop of on her way to chemistry after lunch. She waited for Carly for a little while before going to the lunchroom.

* * *

Carly went right to the lunchroom right after the bell, she hoped Sam was ok. Even leaving when she did there was still a line ahead of her so she took her place thinking the line wasn't so long that she wouldn't be able to get the two slices of stuffed crust. As the line moved slowly she started listening to the conversations around her, when she heard Jake Crandal talking to his buddy Mike her ears perked up.

"Why did you break up with her this time Jake. Hell man you can't get much better than Stephanie."

"Well to be honest she can't satisfy me. I tried man she is just a cold fish in bed and there is nothing I can do to fix that. Besides she doesn't even want to do it anymore. I think I need to dust off my old stand by.

"Yea and who would that be rosy palm and her five friends?"

"Think again man, I know for a fact that Carly Shay has had a crush on me since middle school and she isn't seeing anyone."

"Really hum now that is a hot piece of trim. But I don't think you will be getting any for a long time if you know what I mean."

"I bet you I can be in her panties by this time next week."

"That's a bet man because I don't think your that smooth and I know Carly and she is one of those squeaky clean teens."

"Fine if I win I get dibs for you playing time on the field."

"And if I win?"

"Hell I will let you have sloppy seconds," Jake said laughing.

Carly felt tears burn her eyes but they were not tears of hurt but anger well maybe she was a little hurt she had after all thought Jake was a decent guy. It was now her turn in line she grabbed the two slices of pizza and paid for them and stepped out of the lunchroom. Once she had gotten far enough away from the door she let the tears fall.

* * *

"For those of you just now clicking us on I am Carson."

"And I am Sam."

"So what did you think of this last clip Sam?"

"I think who ever keeps picking clips like these is in need of a therapist."

"Hey the last one wasn't so bad."

"You're right but do they all have to end in tears?"

"I am sure they will get better in time, but speaking of ending in tears that is all the time we have for now please tune in next time for more jokes and clips."

The screen blacks out.

* * *

From the dictionary of one Lee Lamprush

Therapist: a person who helps you but rapes your wallet just look at the spelling of the word it's self the rapist.

To all the therapist out there I don't mean that joke as a knock to you. If anything I like your work I have been to many different kinds of therapist so please note I did not mean to offend.

And there you have it I did make good on this chapter this has to be more than 5,000 words. I do hope you like it and if you want more then please read and review. Even if you don't like it and want me to go another way with it write that and let me know I might like the idea and go with it.

PS I still really need a beta so anyone who can handle what I write and fix my mess-ups please give me a shout.


	4. love,life and the open road

Disclaimer: I still own nothing so any of the songs I my mention not mine. ICarly again not mine and if I missed anything that's not mine either.

Note: Read review love hate feel enjoy thanks. To any one interested I am looking for a beta.

Warning: this story may not be suitable for a person under the age of 18-viewer discretion is advised. Rated M for my vocabulary and sick twisted mind.

* * *

"Hello out there and welcome to the show that is all about the humor and life's little lessons, I'm Carson."

"And I am Sam," he said jumping from the rafters in camouflage and dark face paint.

"What's with the get up Sam?"

"Well that I can't tell you Carson."

"Why not?" Carson asked looking hurt.

"Two words plausible deniability."

"You could have just told me that I didn't want to know."

"Yea I could have but I didn't."

"Why do I even bother?" Carson asked as a very pissed off looking Tec producer stepped off the elevator with a chocolate covered five year old boy clinging to her leg."

"SAMUAL CARILISE SHAY!" Erica shouted.

"Uh can we just calm down a second here, what happened?" Carson asked his voice squeaky from puberty and panic.

"That evil thing you call a brother has Jeffy convinced the world would be perfect if only it was covered in chocolate. He then gave him two bottles of chocolate syrup and Jeffy thought a good place to start would be my room that is after he covered himself." Erica said ignoring the five year old tugging her pant leg trying to get her attention. His little face already turning red in frustration.

"Hey sissy! I'm not Jeffy anymore I got new name now."

"Ooookkaay and what is your new name Jeffy?" Carson asked hoping it wouldn't be bad enough to get Sam killed by the cute blond girl whose pants were fairly covered in chocolate.

"MUDMAN!" Jeffy said excitedly.

"Come on Mudman your not suppose to tell the enemy your code name." Sam said palming his face.

"Uh oh," Jeffy said running for Sam who picked him up and ran down the stairs with the pissed off blond in hot pursuit.

"Well folks I am going to leave you with this clip I found the other day while I go save Sam."

Screen fades out.

* * *

Troy led Sam out to his car. The car she saw surprised her. It was one of the newest model hybrids out, and it screamed I have money and all that comes with it.

"Nice car," Sam said looking at Troy with questions in her eyes.

"It was a birthday present from my dad who would rather buy me things than see me since my mom died."

"Sorry to here about your mom."

"It's okay I never knew her she died when I was born."

"Oh," Sam said a bit confused by him. 'Why was he trying to get a job here if he has all of this at home?' she thought as he opened the passenger door for her to step in.

"Shall we go then?" he asked waiting for her to get into the car.

"Sure, to the gas station!" Sam exclaimed getting into the car.

* * *

Carly kept her face buried in Spencer's back the whole ride home. Once in the parking garage Carly jumped off the bike, not even bothering to take off the helmet. She made her way to the elevator in a zombie like haze.

"Are you going to be ok kiddo?" Spencer asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"How can I be ok? Even if she did come back they would just take her away."

"Come on kiddo think about this Sam will be eighteen in six or is it seven months."

"Why does that matter?" Carly asked unable to even think, with the way she slapped Sam playing in her head in a constant loop.

"She will be an adult and child services will be unable to do anything."

"It doesn't matter Spencer she will never talk to me again after what I did."

"What could you have possibly done that Sam who has been your best friend since grade school wouldn't forgive."

"I hurt her Spencer I said some really bad things and then and then…" Carly said beginning to sob too hard to speak.

"And then what kiddo nothing is ever as bad as it seems to be. Come on kiddo if I don't know how can I help you come up with a fix for it."

"I slapped her," she said with a broken sob. "Even if everything else got back to being right she still wouldn't want to see me. I didn't even let her explain so why would she let me?" she said falling to her knees sobbing so hard she couldn't breath."

Spencer quickly picked her up and ran up to their apartment and into his room. He laid Carly on his bed and started digging in his top drawer until he pulled out an inhaler. He gave it a shake and cradled a still gasping and sobbing Carly.

"Ok kiddo I need you to calm down and take deep breaths now," he said removing the cap and putting the inhaler to her mouth.

Carly struggled but took a deep gasping breath as he sprayed the inhaler. Her breathing started to ease up as she huddled into a ball in Spencer's arms and cried silently for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sam and Troy were well on their way to California. Sam was playing with the radio but all that was playing was rap or country music. Troy was beginning to twitch.

"Why don't you grab my CD book from the back seat and see if there is something in there that you can live with."

"Okay," Sam said pulling the seat belt's shoulder strap behind her then leaning over the seat to grab a very large CD book. She unzipped it and started thumbing through the CDs. There was Soundgarden, Smashing pumpkins, Harvey Danger, Seether, Megadeath, Godsmack, and a few others she had never even heard of.

"I don't know what you listen to but I never heard of any of these bands."

At hearing this Troy's jaw drops and he pulls to the side of the road.

"Ok give me that," Troy said after he turned off the car. He then started thumbing through the book pulling out CDs and putting them in the disk changer. Once he was satisfied he zipped the book back up and tossed it back to the back seat. "Ok Sam Pucket we are going to broaden your taste a bit but you might want to be careful some musicians feel what they are doing." He said restarting the smiling as the first bars of passive by a perfect circle started to play.

For hours they just rode in silence as Sam listens to and thought about the songs and what she was doing. Before she knew it the sun was rising on a brand new day. She looked over at Troy and all she seen was Carly. She blinked her eyes clear and sees Troy once more.

'I must be more tired than I thought I was,' she thought as Troy pulled in to fast food place that advertised as home of the seventy-cent taco.

"You hungry?"

"I am always hungry I will have ten of those tacos a double order of the nachos with extra meat and cheese and a strawberry smoothie."

"Wow Sam you are a woman after my own heart," Troy said and started to order.

Once they had their food he parked over at the park area near by got out and sat at one of the picnic tables and laid out their feast.

"So why do you need to go to San Francisco?" he asked looking up at her with his big brown eyes as he unwrapped a taco and started eating."

"Why do need to go to LA?" Sam asked already on her second taco and opening the container that held her nachos.

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours or is it going to be like pulling nails trying to get to know you?" he asked reaching for another taco.

"Tell me yours and I will think about it," Sam said over a mouth full of nachos.

Troy sighed, "Fine I have a gig in LA and if all goes well in about a year or so I will be able to play my music under a good label."

"You couldn't do that where you were they do send scouts you know and there is always the web if you want to get your name out there just do a pod cast on splash face. Trust me it will get people looking at you," Sam said then took a big drink of her smoothie.

"That's all well and good if you don't have a father that wants you to live up to him yet does nothing to earn your love," he said bitterness creeping into his voice.

"You said awhile back that he didn't pay attention to you."

"He does when it has something to do with how I want to live my life," he said looking at Sam with sad eyes that reminded her so much of Carly's. "So are you going to tell me yours or are we going to keep talking about me."

"It's complicated," Sam said picking up her last taco.

"Try me you never know I may be able help you."

"I am going to visit my uncle because some nub called child services and my mom is kind of a busy disappointment. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and she great but she is different so my home life isn't the greatest but anyone who says they had a perfect childhood is lying to you. I will be eighteen in six and a half months so it would be a bit pointless to get put in the system now and the way I see it they are wasting their time. They should be helping kids who need to be helped."

"So in about six months you will be going back home then?" he asked looking at her over his chocolate banana shake.

"I don't think so it's a little more complicated than that." Sam said looking anywhere but at him.

"Well if you don't tell me I can't try to help you find a fix for it."

"My best friend hates me now because I am not a great person. I cut school, I destroy other people's and the school's property all the time, I am a bully, I dislike people for the most part. And if that wasn't bad enough I beat the living hell out of a boy she liked because he was taking about her like she was slut."

"Maybe you should try to explain your self maybe she will forgive you."

"I tried to tell her why I did it but all I got for my trouble was slapped so no thank you on a repeat of that exercise." 'It hurt more than enough the first time,' she thought as she looked at Troy who was being very understanding of her problems.

"Well I still say you should give it a try I mean hell people have a way of surprising you."

"Yea yea whatever," Sam said hoping that by just going with it that the conversation would end like it always would with Carly and it did.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Sam just watched him noticing that he and Carly could be siblings they looked and acted so much alike it would have been creepy if it wasn't just what she needed right now.

"So do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back home," she asked changing the subject before he could change his mind about not questioning her.

"No I am not big on the relationship thing they all just seem to end bad for me."

"What about the meant to be soul mate thing."

Troy started laughing bitterly. "If there was someone for everyone a soul mate then that went out the window a long time ago. There is just so much stacked against that out look I wouldn't bank on it.

Sam looked up at him blinking; 'maybe they are not exactly alike.'

"Ok then what do you believe in?" Sam asked wanting to get to know this guy who seems so nice but like her he was in his own kind of pain.

"I think that it's based on mental and physical attraction and that sets off the illusion of love."

"That's a bit cold don't you think? What about those couples that stay together forever?"

"Easy it's one of five things really. One pity, two money, three kids then grandkids later, four comfort, five convenience."

"Can you explain that a bit more, I am not quite as jaded as you yet."

"Oh ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. "Fine one pity they pity their spouse and themselves because they don't want to be alone but know they won't find anything better. Two, money well that one everyone should get if you have a shared bank account you don't want only half of it. Three haven't you ever heard the expression staying together for the kids well that's what it is they want the children to have both parents. Four, well they already have a life together and they don't bug each other so why mess it up. Five convenience well they like the fact that there is always someone around who is willing to have sex with them."

"Well aren't you the most romantic tool in the box."

"Hey I didn't say it was nice but it is honest," he said with a shrug then looked over at her and smiled. "It's like I said it is all about attraction if I kiss you and you like it does that mean your in love with me or would you just be attracted to be because I look good and I use the space that is between my ears?"

"Uh…" Sam said unable to answer as Troy got up and stood in front of her. He then leaned down and took her lips with his in a polite kiss.

"Sam's mind was wired with the sensations that kiss brought on he was a great kisser. Better than Freddie and all the other boys she kissed combined and sent to train with porn stars. Maybe it just felt so good because this is what she needed to take her mind off the things she was going through. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back and he followed suit by licking her bottom lip asking to enter. Before either of them knew it the kiss went from a boy-scout campfire to napalm on a California forest fire. She moaned into the kiss as his hands started to roam her body, finding and hitting every sensitive spot her body ever thought of having.

"Umm, we have to stop," Troy said pulling away.

"Huh," Sam responded trying to pull him back so she could go back to the comfort he was providing.

"This isn't really the place for this Sam," he said pulling fully away from her.

He started clearing the table and putting the leftover tacos in the bag and the trash in the trash can beside it. He was no sooner done picking up that Sam took his free hand and pulled him over to his car.

* * *

Carly woke up in her own bed her head heavy and sore. She crawled from her bed sluggishly and went down stairs. The sight of Spencer on the phone greeted her.

"I got to go just be sure to call us if they find her ok."

"Child services?" Carly asked in a dead tone.

"Ms. Pucket," Spencer responded tiredly.

"So what news is there?" she asked her voice becoming a bit more alive.

"Well she has checked every place Sam might go and called every relative she might run to and got nothing. But if she does end up at one of her relatives they will call if only to tell us if she is ok or not." Spencer said hoping any news would brighten his sister's day.

"I need to get ready for school," she said still out of it.

"It's Saturday kiddo," Spencer said leading her over to the table and sitting her down in front of the breakfast he had made for her.

Carly started eating not tasting and not caring what it was. She knew two things and those were she wanted Sam back and Sam would be found when she wanted to be found. She wanted to cry some more but soon found out she couldn't it was like her eyes had dried up and felt like they were full of grit. Soon as she was done eating she went back up to her room and started cleaning it. She had to do something to keep the thoughts of Sam in trouble or dead somewhere eating at her. She started sweeping out from under the bed and found a small mountain of fat cake wrappers and a book she opened it and realized it was Sam's journal. She started reading it hoping it would make her feel closer to Sam.

'Hey I can't believe I am writing in this thing again but I need this out. I think I may be gay. There I said it. I haven't been into guys like I use to be yes I can still tell a good-looking guy from a loser but I don't want them. I got to find a way to make sure but I don't know how. I wish I could tell Carly but would she still talk to me if I told her that lately she is the only person I can see that way now. Shit I will write more later some ones coming.'

Carly closed the book quickly and went down stairs and started to leave the apartment.

"Hey where are you going kiddo?"

"I need to go to Sam's house," she said in a determined tone.

"I'll take you," Spencer said grabbing his bike keys and helmets.

* * *

"And we're back and for those of you just tuning in I am Carson."

"And I'm Sam," Sam said limping over to the shot his voice strangely high pitched and his eye was showing the classic signs of black eye.

"I told you to stop messing with her she can still kick your butt man."

"She didn't kick my butt that's kind of my problem," he said sitting down trying to decide whether to put the ice pack he had in his hand on his eye or his crotch.

"Well you did mess with her so you kind of had this coming man not that I agree with her methods."

"Let her kick you in the places that should never be kicked and tell me again I had this coming." He said deciding that his crotch needed the ice more.

The camera turned and was put on a tripod.

"You act like you got the worst of it Jeffy got it worse than you I called Nana Benson on him and he is getting scrubbed within an inch of his life and a lecture on how to keep from getting ticks."

Both boys shuddered remembering how bad Nana Benson could get.

"You win," Sam said somewhat glad he only got a black eye and a kick to the junk.

"Well as painfully happy as all this is, how about another clip," Carson said looking at Erica.

"Ah right I almost forgot," she said pulling out a dusty CD and putting it in to the player.

And the screen fades out.

* * *

Sam was well on her way to the lunch room where she would find stuffed crust pizza and Carly, but she stopped when she heard what sounded like Carly crying. She followed the sound and soon found Carly leaning up against the wall crying like someone just killed a puppy. She rushed over to her.

"What's wrong cupcake?" Sam asked wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt.

"It's nothing Sam it's ok," she said with a hiccup.

"No, no, no, you are crying that means it is not ok. It means I find out who did it then I make them cry even harder," Sam said then started looking around to see if she could find what made Carly cry. "Come on Carls just tell me who or what did this so I can go hurt it then we can eat lunch before the bell rings." Sam said cracking her knuckles.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble, you have already been to the office once today." Carly said her eyes wide with worry.

"Well now I know it's a who and not a what, so tell me cupcake who made you cry." Sam said in a calculating tone.

"First you have to promise you won't do anything that will get you kicked out of school, arrested, or in trouble." Carly said seriously, holding her hands as if that would make her stay put.

"You know I don't make promises like that," Sam said in an almost whiny tone.

"Then I can't tell you about it," she determined.

"Fine, I won't do anything that will get me in any kind of trouble with the school or any form of law enforcement." She relented.

"Well it was Jake Crandall I over heard him talking to one of his friends about how he dumped Stephanie, and he said something about getting with me and when his friend said if he got with me he would never get laid. He made a bet that he would be able to get in my pants in a week." She said in a single breath.

Sam looked at her then to the door of the lunchroom, she clenched her teeth and cracked her knuckles and started for the door. Carly put the food she had down and tackled Sam down.

"You promised," she said in accusation.

"That was before I knew what that nub said and I didn't ankle shake on it," she said through gritted teeth.

"Please Sam it's not worth you getting in trouble for," she said trying to keep a squirming Sam pinned under her.

"But he can't get away with saying things like that about you, and if you walk away now and go to the lockers you have plausible deniability." Sam said flipping them over pinning Carly.

"Please Sam," she said in a near whisper.

Sam moved to get up and continue going to the lunchroom. Carly in a desperate bid to save her from trouble wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled her down and crushed her lips with her own in an almost painful kiss. Sam froze the second Carly's lips touched hers but soon started to melt under the passion that Carly kissed her with and was soon kissing her back. Carly was the first to break the kiss. She pulled back looking up at Sam.

"Broom closet?" She asked blushing.

"Ok," Sam said nodding her head yes.

* * *

Freddie got to lunch late because the football team left the locker room a mess again and being the good manager that he is cleaned it up. He was expecting Sam and Carly to already be at their usual table but no one was there so he sat down and started to eat.

'Pizza a dollar twenty five extra fries from the lunch lady a smile and a complement on her hair net a lunch that Sam doesn't eat half of priceless.' He thought smiling to him self.

He was almost done with his fries when his thought started nagging him too much for him to finish. 'I have never finished my fries without Sam at least taking half of them. Something has to be off and Carly told me she was called to the office first class so they are probably in the office.' He thought pushing what remained of his fries around his plate. He got up and put his trash in the can and went looking for his friends. He went to the office first and walked up to the front desk.

"Have you seen Sam or Carly," he asked the secretary.

"I haven't seen Shay but Pucket left about twenty minutes ago," she said looking up at him over her paperback.

"Thanks anyway," he said as he left to check the lockers.

He walked through the halls and couldn't find a trace of them and he started thinking, 'Where does Sam go when she gets into trouble.'

(Flash back)

"Hey Carly where's Sam I haven't seen her all day neither has Gibby and it's making us twitchy."

"She got in trouble for violating the teacher's lounge," she said with a sigh

"So she got suspended or expelled," he said drifting off to his happy Sam free place.

"No she got a month of after school detention and she has to help clean up the teacher's lounge so she is probably hiding in the boiler room."

"Why would she hide in the boiler room?"

"It's where the janitor keeps his fat cakes," she said with a giggle.

(End of flash back)

Freddie snapped his fingers and ran down the stairs and to the boiler room. He opened the door with the caution sign and found Stephanie Jeffers head cheerleader the most popular girl in school sitting on the dirty floor surrounded by fat cake wrappers crying her eyes out. Freddie walked over to her moved some of the wrappers away and sat next to her.

"I know this is going to sound dumb and it is obvious that you are not but are you alright."

"No not really," she said sobbing harder.

"Well I hear it helps to talk about it and I am well kind of a geek so no one would listen to me even if I did repeat it, but I won't repeat it that is."

"I was just dumped by Jake again," she said trying to dry her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Here," Freddie said pulling a travel pack of tissues from his pocket and handing them to her. "No one as pretty as you should be crying over a guy as stupid as Jake Crandall. I guess he has some looks if you go for the I am a walking ad for dumb but good looking and he can play the guitar I give him that but you can do so much better than him. I know guys who would give up the use of a body part just to talk to you." He said rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"Your Freddie Benson right you do the Tec stuff for iCarly," she asked calming down.

"Yes that's me Fredward Benson Tec geek extraordinary and a full time sucker for all crying girls," he said smiling at her. He pulled a tissue from the travel pack and wiped her eyes. "There you go do you feel a little better?"

She reached up and cupped his cheek and pulled him to her, and before he knew it her lips were on his in a sweet and gentle kiss. She pulled back and smiled as Freddie who was rendered speechless opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"I I I I I'm sssssoo sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you it is all my fault and if you want to slap me or get a restraining order I fully and completely understand." He said in a rush, 'there was no way in hell a girl like her would ever kiss me so it had to be me kissing her I am so messed up.' He thought feeling the panic seep in.

Stephanie started to laugh. Freddie looked up at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Ok what is so funny?"

"I kiss you and you are the one, who apologizes to me," she said laughing harder.

Freddie started laughing with her. "Well that proves I have low self-esteem. I just couldn't believe you would kiss me so I thought I just moved on my own and took advantage of you. I was so set to blame it on hormones."

"Ah man your great," she said clutching her side from laughing so hard but stopped suddenly. "Can I ask you to do me a favor Freddie?" she asked looking at him shyly.

"Sure what ever you need," he said more than willing to do what ever she asked.

"Would you be my date for the party after Friday's game."

"You want me to go with you to the party as a date," he said slowly making sure her heard her right.

"Yes I would like you to be my date for the party this Friday," she said slowly hoping he would get it this time.

"You want me date Friday," he said his mind frying at the thought that the most popular girl in school wanted to go to a public function with him as her date.

She smiled and shook her head yes the cupped his cheek and kissed him again thinking that might give him the right idea.

* * *

"Hey and welcome back and if you are just signing on I'm Carson."

"……."

"I'm Carson!" he said louder then cleared his throat.

"………."

"Sam! What are you doing, you missed your Q twice now."

"I am trying to save Jeffy from Nana Benson, and if Erica would be so kind as to go to the spy cam you will be able to see me do it."

"Going to the spy cam," she said pressing the button on the side of the Tec cart making the monitor pop up.

"Dude all I see is floor," Carson said.

"OOPS," Sam said controlling the spy cam angling it up only to see it picked up by Jeffy.

"Oh man!" They said in unison.

Sam pulled the mike attachment down from the spy goggles that came with the remote cam.

"Put down the cam Jeffy it's not a toy," Sam said into the mike.

Jeffy looked around then looked at what appeared to be a toy car.

"Is that you Sammy?"

"Yes Jeffy it's me I need you to put the spy cam down now."

"But the last time I listened to you Sissy got mad at me and called Nana Benson on me now I can't watch any of my shows."

"Well I can't help you unless you put the spy cam down and get far away from it, hide under a blanket if you can."

Jeffy put the spy cam down so quick you would swear it burned him and ran off. Sam guided it to the Benson's living room and hit the little yellow button on the side of the controller. He then counted to three, and with a loud popping sound half the furniture was covered in chocolate sauce. He then pulled the mike back down to his mouth.

"Now Jeffy run!" he yelled.

"Well I guess that all the time we have for now, seeing as this nub has let hell lose. Until next time keep in mind that the world would be so much sweeter if it was covered in chocolate."

Screen fades out.

* * *

Well there it is please review tell me what you think.

From the dictionary of one Lee Lamprush

Plausible Deniability: the ability to pass a lie detector test when you **know!!!** you are lying.


End file.
